Prodigal Son: Aftermath side stories
by Leonard Church814
Summary: After each major prophecy since the Sea of Monsters, Alex Mercer has some down time, well not really. These are the accounts of Alex Mercers exploits over the year-long period of time in between each quest. Watch what Alex does on downtime 24/7 and what shenanigans ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this will get to you in about 1 1/2 hours or somewhere close to that. Anyway the premise of this whole series the aftermath of the Prodigal Son series, starting from Quest for the Fleece and onward. So if you're reading this and don't know what the hell is going on, read the Prodigal Son series. Anyway here it is.**

**Alex POV**

It's been 2 days since Thalia's return. News didn't even have to spread for everyone to know who she was. It was obvious just by looking at her, the spikey hair, just the feeling around her felt like Zeus. Getting her up to date about camp was kinda funny. Technically I was her superior, and I'm pretty sure that I saw on par with her skills. The day when she returned was about the funniest thing.

**flashback**

"And here is your cabin."I opened the Zeus cabin.

"This is all mine?"She asked.

"Well, there haven't been any other children of Zeus after you, so I'm sure that this is all yours."I said, I could see the drop in morale in her...probably thinking about Jason.

"Oh, almost forgot. Names Alex, Alex Mercer. Annabeth spoke of you oftenly, pretty sure she just got a heart attack since you woke up. You're pretty much a hero to the camp, Thalia, daughter of Zeus sacrificed herself for 2 other demi-gods. Everyone here pretty much admires you, none more then Annabeth."I said.

"How has she been, since I-"She stopped.

"-died? Yeah, I only came a year after her, and she's improved, can't say Luke helped with all he's done these past 2 years."I said.

"What did he do?"She turned around with concern.

"Oh right, no one has told you yet. Well last year he had defected to Kronos' team. See he want's to burn down Olympus and make them pay by helping out Kronos."I said.

"Impossible."She said.

"I know that's what I told, it's impossible. He can't do it."I said.

"No, he can't have."She looked down.

"Look, I never was to comfy-feely with Luke to begin with. But what I do know is that he's changed, remember, to you it's been a minute. To us it's been years."I reminded her.

"What's happened since I've been gone?"She sat on her bed.

"It's a long story."I said.

"I've been dead for years, now I want those years back. Tell me."She said.

"Okay, well, it all started a year after you died-"And so I started my tale.

It took hours. I started from the day I feel from the sky, leaving out all I knew about this world, and told her how Luke and Annabeth had been the ones to bring me in. I went on saying how I met with Edward Kenway, most fearsome pirate of the carribean, mentor to me, and full-time friend. I told her about Percy, how he had arrived a year ago, and was claimed as the son of Poseidon and how we (Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and me) went to the underworld to find his mother and get the master bolt back. Eventually we got to my fight with Ares, she didn't believe me when I said I won against him, but in her eyes I could see weariness. Then we got back to camp and became heroes, soon I met up with Luke and gave a modified version of how I figured out how I knew it was him and fought (didn't actually fight though). Then I caught her up with what happened the past week, when I got to the ship fight I forgot to censor it a bit and just told her I slaughtered everyone on board, I think I freaked her out. And after recalling the past few days I caught up with current events.

"And thats it, everything since I got here. I know it may sound-"

"No, I can see why Luke would turn, I just hoped he hadn't."She said.

"Well, you should get some rest, it's night time. We'll probably have to see your dad tomorrow, wanna welcome back his baby girl."I chuckled.

"Hey!"She argued.

"Anyway get some rest, tomorrows gonna be a little hecktick."I said as I closed the door and left.

**flashback end**

And here we were, on the path to the Olympian throne room. I was wrong about it being yesterday we'd meet him, but I still felt bad about my estimate time. IT was just me and Thalia, seeing as how bringing Percy would probably make Zeus mad and bringing Annabeth would end with her sobbing in joyful tears, I was best suited for this occasion. Didn't mean that it was wise, last year I got in an aguement of sorts with Zeus over battle planning (don't ask) and he didn't like it. Now we were at odd ends, going in may probably lead to my death.

"Ready?"I asked.

"Yeah, just nervous."She said.

"Haven't seen your dad in a while."

"Talk about never, haven't seen him once in my life."She said.

"Join the club, at least you're about to meet him, I don't even know who's my parents."I told her.

"Really?"She asked.

"You really don't know do you? Well of course you don't, you haven't been at CHB for more then 2 days."I said.

"Don't know what?"She got angry.

"Not all kids are claimed. Did you see how the Hermes cabin was full?"I asked.

"Yeah?"She asked.

"Well, not all of them are from Hermes. Most are kids who never been claimed from their godly parent, just left in with the Hermes kids, nothing to do."I said, remembering all the crowdiness.

"That's terrbible, do you live in there?"She asked.

"No, I did but I moved into a cave. Much bigger and holds all my stuff."I said.

"How much stuff is that?"She asked.

"A lot."I admitted.

We got up to the entrance of the throne room, I could see Thalia slowing her breaths."Ready?"I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."The doors opened.

We walked inside to see Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera, well shit."Hello you three, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera."I waved.

"Why are you here?"Zeus asked.

"Escorting you daughter here, I don't think she's ever been to Olympus so I was the best qualified."I said.

"And who else was there?"He asked.

"Well theres Percy. I can always get him, it's not like you want him dead or anything."I chuckled.

"Don't toy with me boy."He said.

"Are you still mad, that was last year get over it. Jeez, you need to hear other people opinion."I said.

"I don't need to hear the opinion of others, I am king of the gods."He said.

"Let's see how long that lasts with Kronos on the horizon, gunning for you."I said.

"Watch your toungue _boy_."Zeus started.

"You know it's true, just 4 more years Zeus, I hope you're ready, for your sake. Goodbye Poseidon, Hera."I said as I exited the door.

I turned back towards Thalia, and gave her a thumbs up as the doors closed.

I turned around, only to face the glare of a woman with grey eyes."You."She said.

"GAAAAH!"I jumped back about 5 feet.

"JESUS WOMAN ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A DAMN HEART ATTACK!? Gimme a second, I need to calm down a bit"I breathed slowly.

"How dare you, do you not know who I am?"She asked.

"Yeah, Athena. I'm not as smart as Annabeth but I can spot out her mom in lickity split time."I said.

"I should turn you into a rodent."She said.

"Wouldn't be the first this week."I said.

"With your annoyance I don't find that surprising."She said.

"I take offence in that, what do you mean by surprising?"I asked.

"Enough, come with me. I need something of you."She snapped her fingers and we were in some sorta-

"Science lab?"I asked.

"No, not science. Laboratory, yes. I've been studying you, that power you have, what do you call it?"She asked.

"Oh, you mean Geass? Yeah it's right here."I opened my hand and a very red flame appeared.

"Astounding. I may be a goddess of wisdom but even _I_ have my fair share of experiments with magic. I want you to create something, anything."She said.

"Why?"

"Do it or I _will_ turn you into a rodent."She said.

"Alright."The flame in my hands started morphing, and finally made an old Super Nintendo Entertainment System.

"Now remake the Mona Lisa."She said.

"Really, cause I've never seen the Mona Lisa."

"Do it."She said.

"Alright."I started to do it.

In my hands was a picture frame, with the actual picture just saying _Mona Lisa_.

"So, it seems that your Geass is limited to what you've actually seen. Can you create anything living?"She asked.

"Well, I did form a deer a few days ago. Wasn't living but let me try."I said.

Geass started it's job and sooner then I realize, standing in the room with us was a real, living, chicken.

"A chicken?"She asked.

"Well I am hungry."I said.

"It not only can create anything out of thin air, it can also create life. Mercer, make the biggest thing you can imagine."She told me.

"But this room isn't big enough."With another snap of her fingers the room was the size of...well it was pretty big.

"There."She said.

"Alright."I said.

I started creating it, I always wanted to see it in real life so I really wanted this one. Please work, please work, please work. I looked-

"IT WORKED!"I raised my arms.

"What, is that?"She asked.

"What do you mean 'What is that'?"I asked.

"Exactly what it means."She said.

"It's the Death Star, how do you not now what the Death Star is?!"I asked.

Above us, very far away, was in fact the Death Star.

"We have more testing to do."She said.

**Okay, so here we get to see what Geass is capable of, not only can it create objects, it can create the Death Star, and living things. Anyway, I hope you like it, see you guys later, bye. Oh btw comment on Quest for the Fleece what the name of Alex's new boat will be named, the name I like best (or is highly requested) will be the name and replacement of the **_**El Toro**_**. Don't really like the name, so comment and see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

** POV**

"That is all Mercer, you can leave."And with that I was kicked out of Athena's supposed laboratory.

I landed on my butt and got back up and turned around, a door-like rectangle of white stood there and vanished.

"Ugh, well what to do now?"I asked myself.

"Alex!"I turned to see Thalia.

"Oh, hey Thalia."

"How could you leave me alone with them!?"She grabbed the collar of my shirt and got up close, steaming mad.

"Ehehehe, uuuuuum. I had a surprise apointment with Athena?"I asked/told her.

"What?"She looked at me confused.

"Look, you got out unscathed, alive, and not a tree. I say thats a plus in my book."I shrugged.

"Ugh."She let go and started off back to the elevator.

When we got back to the elevator we stood in silence, and when we got out we were still quiet. Even when we got out of the empire state building we were still quiet, that was until a random Ogre came out of nowhere. He passed in front of us, and with a sniff in the air turned to us.

"Oh, happy days! Demi-god brunch!"He smiled giddly.

"Crap."

"Double crap."She responded.

The Ogre pulled out a club and got ready, there were people on the side walk very obscure to the Ogre but that was to be expected. We need to get these people outta here, I thought. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hold on."I told her.

In my hand I formed a pistol, put it behind my back and shot. People freaked out immediately, and just to add to the chaos.

"Oh my god he has a gun!"I yelled, but turned around so no one could see I did it.

"What are you doing?"Thalia looked at me.

"Getting these people out of the way."I pulled out my swords from their hidden blade form and got ready.

"Time to see Shrek go bye bye."I told the Ogre.

"Raaaagh!"He roared.

Thalia took out her spear and shield and got ready. I lunged at him and went for his feet, he went for a kick but I dodged and stabbed his right foot instead. Thalia moved up and jabbed her spear in his stomache and pulled back. The Ogre limped back a little, he got angry and started swinging. He hit the spot in front of me so I hopped on his club and ran to his face to stab him, he swatted me off with his other hand pushing me into traffic. I got up only to see a car driving towards me, I rolled out of the way and into more cars. I quickly got up and dodge rolled out of the way. Again I narrowly avoided being the next demi-god in the morgue. I dodged a car again, but in the next lane the driver thought to stop his car causing a car wreck on the intersection. Finally I turned back to Thalia and the Ogre, she was holding her own, but said Ogre wasn't willing to wait any longer. I ran back to them and lunged at the Ogre again getting him in the hip and jabbing my other sword in his chest. Thalia took this opportunity and got his in the neck, making him evaporate.

"NIce job."She huffed out.

"You too."I said.

I heard the whirring of police cars not too far away."C'mon, we gotta go."I said and we started running away.

At the next intersection a cop came speeding down the road."Crap."Thalia said.

"Hold on."I extended my arm and thought of barriers.

Soon enough a row of pillars erupted from the road just big enough to make the cop car crash and stop in it's tracks.

"How did you-"

"Tell you later, now we gotta go."I pulled her hand went into the nearby back ally.

And what'd you know there was my ride, although in horse form. It was a white horse, the one I found a couple months ago, and as usual with one thought he flashed and turned into a motorcycle. It was a Yamaha with a black body color and red details.

"Did that horse turn into a motorcycle?"She asked.

"Yep that's Hydon, he's my horse."

"How did he-"

"I'll tell you later, right now we gotta go."I jumped on Hydon and put on a helmet, Thalia reluctantly did the same as I handed her one too.

"Safety first."I said as she took it.

I drove out of their and sped off from the crime scene, cops must've put 2 & 2 together because they were following us. I made Hydon go faster and norrowly escpaed crashing into a car in the intersection, the cops however weren't that lucky.

"Holy hades Alex!"She yelled over the wind.

"I know, Hydon's that good."I told her.

I sped off, the cops couldn't get pass the intersection fast enough as I got out of their line of sight and into the rural area of New York.

"Haha, good Hydon, when we get back you're getting a bannana."I patted the dashboard.

"He eats bannana's?"Thalia asked.

"Yeah, it's weird but he likes it so who am I to ask?"

We finally made our way to CHB where Hydon transformed back into a horse as we steadily decreased in speed.

"Good boy."I patted him on the head as I materialized a bannana and gave it to him.

"See, how are you doing that!?"She pointed to the red mist in my hand.

"Oh this? Yeah I call it Geass, basically, it allows me to create anything I can imagine, hell I made the deathstar!"I laughed.

"You made the deathstar?"She asked.

"Yeah, cool ain't it?"I asked.

"Does it have any restrictions?"She asked.

"Only my imagination, kinda like the green lantern rings...except red...and able to make living things."I told her.

"That's it?"

"Well, Athena hasn't found out any other restriction to it soooo, yeah it's basically a red lantern ring...but not fueled on hatred."

"Can you make...a pizza?"

"Why would I use Geass to make a pizza when I can just order one?"I asked.

"It's quicker."

"Well I don't care."I told her and walked off.

"I'm just saying it'll be easier."

"blah blah blah!"I said.

I didn't know what to do today. Really, I didn't know what to do during the summer. Usually when I'm not questing I'm just at camp trying to make the most out of it. But really...I don't know what to do. I thought about traveling back down to Texas...but that'll take awhile. And seeing that it's almost summer (thank god) so maybe go to the beach or out in the lake. I opened the door to my little cave (which will be Rachels soon, hopefully I know who my parent is by then), and switch on my bathing trunks. I walked back to the lake and took a dive. Now I wasn't no Poseidon kid but I can hold my breath over an extended amount of time. I opened my eyes, the bottom of Long Island was pretty down there, no enough for me but a bit of a ways. I swam down, I could see old junk down below, a few mystical fishes, Narieds (who giggled at the sight of me), and some lazy lake monsters.

I swam back up, deciding nothing out of the usual. When I did I was pelted with a bag of flour!

"Run!"I remembered that voice.

"Travis Stoll!"I yelled.

I climbed back on the dock and ran at them. I stepped on something and was hit by another bag of flour, and fell on the ground on my back. I heard laughing and opened my eyes to see the Aphrodite cabin laughing their asses off, along with some Apollo kids who were practicing archery, I looked at the Hermes cabin just to see it close. I groaned and let my head fall back on the floor.

"Need help?"I opened my eyes to see a girl as she gave her hand to me.

"Thanks."I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Silena, SIlena Beaureguard."So _this _is Silena.

Silena had blonde hair, and brown eyes...kinda like chocolate. She had no muscles, she had a necklace on. I didn't make it obvious that I saw it, it was a little schythe, just hanging there...and once again she was the spy. She wore a pink shirt and jean shorts. Even though she was the spy she had the kindest smile on, like the world was just one big happy place.

"Alex, Alex Mercer."

"Oh, you're Alex? Is it true you fell from the sky?"She asked.

"Hehe, yeah. I fell from the sky."I chuckled.

"You did? Dang, I owe a buck."She frowned.

"Well Silena, you asked me a question I think I deserve one too."

"Alright. What do you wanna ask?"I thought it over.

"You seem nice, compared to the rest of your siblings."

"Yeah, they kinda take the 'heartbreak' thing to high levels."

"So why don't you? I don't see a reason for you to do, but it's not usual that you see that kinda of kindness from an Aphrodite kid, especially the girls."

"Well, I guess it's my father. He was always a kind person, always telling me that love is a beautiful thing."

"He seems like a nice dad."

"Yeah, he is. So, who are your parents?"She then realized the fault in her question.

"I-"

"Don't apologize. I dunno, that's why I plan to find them. Some people give up after a while after not be claimed, well I'm not the same. I'll look for them as long as I can live, but their not my top priority."I told her.

"You seem calm about it. If you don't mind, what if they don't care about you?"

"Don't care, I just wanna know who they are. Your parents shouldn't dictate everything in your life."I smiled.

"You seem like a smart kid, you sure you aren't an Athenian?"

"Haha, no. I'm pretty sure Athena would've had a bad headache to get me born."Suddenly in owl came and almost poooped on me.

"I don't think she likes that."She laughed.

"Oh ha ha."I mocked.

"I'm sorry."She was restraining from laughing.

"Well,"I got up,"thanks, for the talk."

"You're welcome."I outstretch my hand and she took it.

"You still have flour on you."She giggled.

"Hehe, yeah, guess I'll clean up. Goodbye."I waved at her when I went to the showers.

For someone double-crossing her camp...she seemed happy.

**Okay, um...For the boat, please put something kinda plain. Not something over dramatic, just...y'know kinda casual, like Kenways Jackdaw, nothin' too flashy nothing more then 3 words and calm-ish. Anyway, see ya guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A. Mercer POV**

So I came up with a very interesting plan last night. See, in Alaska there are tons of weapons back there. So what I thought was to use Geass to create some eyes, smack them on the grey sisters and have them forever indebted to me. NIce plan if I do say so myself. Though that'll have to wait because I have to meet up with Athena again. She said she wanted to do more tests on my Geass, I wonder what we'll come up with today.

"Hello again Mercer."

"Hello Athena, so, what experiments are you doing on me today?"I asked.

"Last time, we discovered that your Geass has the ability to create life, let us see how far we can take it. Conjour a human being, or anything living."

"Alright, how about a tree."I imagined a tree, a 10 foot tall tree, pretty thick, a lot of leaves and braches.

"Here we go."I extended my arm and created the tree.

"AGH!"I turned to see that Athena fell, clutching her chest.

"Hey, you okay? Are you having a godly heart-attack or something?"I stopped the process and crouched near her.

"The tree..."She got back up and approached the stump of the unfinished tree.

"What about it? It's just a stump."She kneeled beside it and put her arm on it.

"That power of yours...it used some of my life to create this tree."

"What? Impossible."I waved it off.

She cupped her chin and put on a thinking cap (not really she just looked like she was thinking hard). She snapped in a radio on a table and pushed it off, the radio broke apart.

"Repair that radio."She said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Do it you annoying brat."She snapped her head back as if she just realized something.

"Wow, you don't have to say that, fine."I knelt down to repair it.

"I didn't mean...I...use your Geass."She said.

"Alright."I said.

I stood back up and extended my arm, I imagined the radio fixed and back together. The radio was engulfed in a red light from Geass and after it was gone the radio was fixed. I heard a loud bonk and looked up to see that the table was missing a leg.

"What happened to the table?"I asked.

"Hmmmm."Athena stroked her chin.

She dissapated the radio and table. She then made a whole field of flowers and grass that must've been a good 2 acres.

"Create a large tree, as large as you can, and old, with plentiful of branches with leaves and other flowers on it."

"Okay."I said confused.

I imagined such a tree, _very _large, old, lots of branches with flowers and leaves. I opened my eyes and extended my arm and created it. Around me, the field of flowers and grass combined into this large red pillar. From the bottom of the pillar the formation of tree roots became visible. The red retreated upwards as more wood was revealed until it reached the top and a _really_ tall thick tree was right in front of us.

"What happened to the flowers and grass?"I asked, completely shocked.

"I see."

"See what?"

"Something must be used to create another."She said.

"I don't get it."I said.

"If you listen I'll explain you dolt."She glared at me.

"Jeez you don't have to get all pissy on me."I said.

"As I was saying, this is only a educated guess but the best we got. When you tried to make a tree the first time it used me to create the tree, it needed life."

"Okay."

"And when you made the radio it used the leg of the table to repair the radio."

"So?"

"Give me a minute will you?*Sigh*And finally when you made the tree it used the flowers and grass to make it. I believe that when ever you are conjouring something out of thin air, it needs something to replace it."

"So what I'm getting is that something equal to what I bring in needs to replace it? Like...an equivalent exchange?"I asked.

"Yes. There is such a law, in an old tome. It explains a law of equivalent exchange."

"Okay, what is this law?"

"The law states that "In order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed.", this law co-operates with your law of the conservation of mass."

"Sounds like science, y'know, that thing you say is magic."I chuckle.

"You dolt it _is_ magic, you humans are just too arrogant to realize it."

"Oh I'm so hurt, when have I ever been arrogant?"I laughed.

"You are right now."

"Oh, well, I don't know about you but I gonna get going."

"Yes, you will."With a snap she made a oval hole behind leading to CHB.

"That's enough for today, be gone you irritating boy."She made a gust of wind push me out and I landed on the dirt.

"Ahhhh."I groaned.

"Alex, there you are."I looked up to see Chiron.

"Hey Chiron."I said.

"Hello to you too Alex. I need you on something."

"Okay."I got up and faced him.

"One of our satyrs have found a demi-god. From his report it was a daughter of Demeter, a very kind girl. With what you told me about demi-gods joining Lukes side, I have no doubt that he'll try to persuade her."

"What's so important about this girl?"I asked.

"Nothing, well, er, nothing out of the ordinary for a child of Demeter. But we don't need anymore demi-gods turned against us."He said.

"Alright, where?"I asked.

"She's in a all girls dormitory so...it might be hard to obtain her without...what do children say these day...freaking out a bit I suppose."He said.

"Chiron, you know me, sublety isn't my strong suit."

"Ah...yes, I am aware of that."

"Good, now we're on the same page. Has this Satyr picked up any signs of monsters or Lukes men?"I asked.

"Yes, he has sent a child of Ares to take the girl, another girl. She will be easy to point out."He said.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff and get the girl. Be back in a jiffy."I said.

"Becareful Alex, the building is swarming with civilians, we don't need them caught in the cross fire. One more thing before you go."He stopped me.

"Our Satyr does say there may be more then 5 _others_ backing the Ares child, so becareful. Here is everything you're going to need."He handed me a folder.

"Becareful you may be proficient but they'll have not remorse in killing you Alex.

"No one can beat me Chiron."I whistled for Hydon.

"Not even an immortal."I said.

Hydon galloped by and turned back into a motorcycle. I put on the helmet and drove out.

**timeskip**

I looked at the building, it looked pretty boring from the outside. I entered the school, and into the office. It's been such a long time (not counting Percy's last school) that I've actually went into a school. Memories of sitting in a desk while studying for 8 hours...god I'd take a Gorgon rather then a test anyday.

"Hello, how may I help you?"The desk lady asked.

"Yes, um I was delivering a package for.."I looked at the name, no way.

"Um, Gleeson Hedge."I said.

"Ah, there you are boy I've been waiting for you for hours!"I turned around to see the Satyr.

" , what is the meaning of this package?"She asked.

"Go to sleep."I shot a bit of Geass at her and her head fell on the desk.

"Nice one kid, now about the girl."

"Yeah name is..."I looked at the file again.

"Serah Corrabelle, she's a ginger, prettys cheery, social, your average nice girl."I said.

"Yep, the girls are in the Gym right now. The Ares girl is with her, trying to get all buddy buddy with her."He said.

"Alright, let's go recruit ourselves a demi-god."


End file.
